Watching
by crazyfan17
Summary: Gajeel really didn't mean for this to happen. It was an accident... honest! Though he's not complaining. I mean come on, how many people have the chance to watch Levy bathe. Multiple times...


**This was REALLY hard to write but I persevered and finished it! I never posted a Gale on this account but it's not my first story of them. Sorry for any mistakes too lazy to fix any. Anyway I hope you enjoy! **

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

It was her own damn fault for being so cute. For being so fucking sexy. Could you blame a man for wanting to see all that? It wasn't his fault… okay so the first time wasn't his fault. He was minding his own business when he went to go see the shrimp. He wanted to invite her on a mission with him without her cheerleaders, just him, her and Pantherlily.

But she left before he could ask her.

So he went to Fairyhills, but he didn't want to go through all those girls and definitely didn't want one of them getting her for him. The gossip would flow, the matchmaker queen gets a wind of it and then she'll try to set them up. A lot.

No thank you.

So being the genius that he is, Gajeel snuck around the back to her window. How did he know which window, one time she invited him over to help her move her book shelf. The damn woman had her own damn library.

Not surprised.

Anyway her bedroom window was dark so he went to the next one that had light on. Being the "genius" that he was he didn't realize that it was the bathroom window and just his luck that it was opened. He peeked inside; first he couldn't see anything because of the steam, but once his eyes adjusted his jaw dropped.

He could only stop and stare at the amazing sight of Levy naked, soaping herself. She was unaware giving him a peep show as she soaped up her neck, arms and breasts… Whoa… she was bigger than he thought. Though her breasts weren't big like bunny girl, but they were a nice handful.

She was relaxed, humming a tune as she scrubbed herself and for the first time ever he felt like a pervert. Here he was peeping at this innocent female while she was taking a bath, but try as he might he couldn't look away. It was hypnotizing watching as she bathe.

Levy picked up her water bucket and dumped it over her head washing away everything. He never thought he'll be jealous of the clear liquid, but watching as it traveled down her body, caressing her like fingers well let's just say that him and water are not on speaking terms.

She got up, grabbed her towel and wrapped it around her before exiting the bathroom. Disappointment filled him, the show was over. He noticed that he was hard as a rock; he felt anger and disgust. Anger at himself and her, cuz this was partly her fault with leaving the bathroom window and inviting all kinds of trouble and the disgust was for himself. He was no better than those old perverts he see at the bathhouse trying to spy on women.

Sighing, he stepped away from the window, ignoring his arousal or at least trying to. But the image of her naked and wet was forever burned into his eyes.

It was the beginning of the end…

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

That was the first time and it's been a week. The image was stuck in his stuck in his head and he couldn't look at the little book worm without blushing and getting a boner. No one really expected a thing well maybe that nosy barmaid and Pantherlily, but he wasn't really worried about that.

"Lu-chan!"

His ears perked up at her sweet voice. He looked up where his eyes were in his drink to see Levy call over the bunny girl.

"Hey Levy-chan!" Lucy greeted with a smile. She had a white paper bag that _read 'Bath and Body works'_. "What's that?" Levy asked eyeing the bag with curiosity.

"Well I remember when you said that you wanted to try that new body wash so…" Lucy pulled out a bottle that had a reddish brown liquid in it.

Levy got excited. "You got it?!"

The blond nodded with a grin. "Yep. Since you been reading my stories nonstop and editing them I wanted to show my appreciation."

Levy's face softened. "Oh Lu-chan… you didn't have too…"

The blond shrugged. "I wanted too." She held out the gift and the bookworm accepted it.

"Thank you. I can't wait to smell like apple cinnamon."

Gajeel froze. Was someone messing with him? How could she know that cinnamon was his favorite spice? He loved the color, the smell, everything about that delicious spice. No one knew his of his love of the spice expect for Pantherlily, but that cat wouldn't tell… would he?

He looked hard at Levy, seeing that she was still chattering with the loud blond, but this time Cana and Mira was part of the conversation with his faithful cat in the lap of Levy, getting the rub down of his life. They were oblivious to his distress.

"Yo! What's up Iron head?" Natsu's face popped in his line of sight.

Prefect. Just what he needed. "Fight me.," Gajeel growled standing to his full height.

Natsu was taken off guard for a moment, but he came over it with a huge grin. "Alright!"

They made their way out of the guild and out to the neighboring woods where they proceeded to beat the snot out of each other.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

It didn't work. Instead of feeling relaxed and tired, like he was supposed to feel after a fight with Salamander, he felt wired up and wide awake. Like he was waiting for something. Maybe he should take a week long mission to put some distance between him and the shrimp. Maybe then the image of her bathing would fade into the back of his mind, not totally forgotten, but he could think of it without getting an erection.

Snorting at that thought, he entered the guild just as Levy was leaving. They both paused, looking at each other. His eyes did a slow survey of her body, from the short blue curls on hair to the tip of her toes. He made it back to her face and caught her blushing. He found that really cute, as he smirked showing perfect white razor sharp teeth.

"Hey Shorty."

Her heart skipped beat at his gruff voice. "H-hey Gajeel. I haven't seen you all afternoon." She said.

He shrugged. "I was kicking Salamander's ass."

She chuckled. "I can see that. It looks like Natsu got a few hits in." She said looking at the bruises.

He scowled. "Tch. Whatever."

She chuckled again and louder this time. "Well anyway I'm going home for the night."

He frowned, looking up at the sky. "Already? It's pretty early."

Another blush came to her face. "I wanted to use the stuff Lu-chan brought me."

He froze at her words, staring unseen behind her shoulder.

She was oblivious to his reaction. "Would you care to walk with me?" she murmured quickly, looking down. It took all her courage to ask that.

Silence.

She took a peep at him to see him staring at her blankly. "You want me to walk you home?" he asked quietly.

She nodded. "I-I m-mean if you want to. Y-you don't have to say yes-"

"Let's go." He interrupted her as he turned and started walking the way towards Fairyhills.

She stared at his back in shock, not moving.

He stopped, looking over his shoulder at her. "Are you coming or what?" he growled.

She snapped to attention and hurried to his side.

Their walk was silent. He matched his pace with hers, not wanting to over walk her. It was close to night, the air cooling from the sun going down. Usually Levy would stay until it was closing time at the guild, but not this time.

"Thank you." She murmured.

He looked at her with an arched eyebrow. "For what?"

"For walking me home." She gave a dazzling smile that had his face heating.

Great, now the erection that he was slowly losing came back full forth. "No need. Your apartment is along the way to mine. I'm just being selfish." He was being selfish alright. That wasn't the only reason why he was walking her home. He was like a moth to a flame, trying to resist, but her and cinnamon. His two favorite things together.

Levy was beyond content, she was happy. They don't get rare moments like these where their alone together. They came upon Fairyhills and stopped at the entrance. She shuffled her feet for a moment, debating within herself before coming to a decision.

He didn't see it coming.

She jumped and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Good night." She ran into the apartments before he could say anything.

He placed a hand on the cheek she kissed before smirking. "You don't know what you do to mean Levy." He murmured. He made his way to the back, making sure no one saw him. When he got to her bathroom window, it was dark, but her bedroom light was on. He peeked inside to see the shrimp leaning against the door with red cheeks.

She looked happy, but embarrassed about something. Most likely the kiss she gave him. He watched as she let out a please sighed before straightening. She dropped the bag with the shower productions on her bed before taking off her white summer dress with a pink slash wrapped around the middle.

He almost had a nose bleed when her small body was revealed to him, though he almost laughed when he saw her panties. They were sky blue with brown teddy bears on them. Such a kid sometimes. She took out her hair wrapped and the blue locks were free. She gently put her fingers through her hair, combing it as she took out the body wash and went into the bathroom before she came back out and took off her bra and panties.

Oh…my…

He really didn't get a good look at her body last night since the soap was blocking most of it. He bared his teeth and let out a soft growl that was too low for her to hear, fists clenched tightly.

Levy suddenly shivered, looking around. She had the funniest feeling. Oh well. She shrugged, before going back into the bathroom, though the feeling didn't leave her.

Gajeel moved swiftly to the bathroom window, watching as she got into the filled bath tub with a content sigh. The water was hot, the steam coming out the open window. She started soaping up her body with the body wash, the smell teasing his sensitive nose.

"I kissed him." She murmured into the quiet room. A blushed appeared on her face. "I can't believe it! What was I thinking?!" She sunk lower into the tub, the water coming up to her chin. "Now he's going to know." She moaned before shrugging. "Oh well." She couldn't really regret what she did, she was tired of hiding her feelings for him. In fact she was glad that she did it.

Maybe now the obvious man would get a clue. She grinned at that thought. She sat back, trying to relax, but the feeling of being watched wouldn't go away. She felt it earlier when she was getting undressed, but only a fool would peek into Fairy hills. You do not want to catch Erza or Mira bathing. Winching at that thought she hurried up and finished her bath.

He watched with a disappointed grunt as she got out and wrapped a towel her, covering her curvy body. She drained the tub before coming to close the window. He silently blended in the shadows as she looked out both ways before closing it.

His heart was beating fast, he was surprised to notice. When she looked straight at him, he knew she couldn't see him but it was still nerve racking. He put a hand through his hair. He needed a life.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

It continued on for couple more days. No matter how much he tried to resist, no matter how harsh he cursed himself, he always found himself outside her window watching her. Aching for her, wanting to join her. What made it worst was the fact he saw her everyday giving him such sweet innocent smiles and cute adorable blushes whenever he walked her home.

It was maddening.

"Is everything okay Gajeel-kun?" Juvia asked breaking him out of his thoughts.

He looked to see she was leaning over him with a concern look in her eyes. Well this was bad. For Juvia to notice he wasn't feeling well while Gray was in the room. "I'm fine." He said impassively. He could tell from her expression that she didn't believe him, but she didn't push.

She knew that if he wanted to talk she'll be the first one he'll go to. "Have you heard about Levy's problem lately?" she asked sitting down next to him.

Gajeel's eyes sharpened. "What problem?" he growled.

"She said that she feels like someone is watching her every time she takes a bath."

Gajeel froze for a split second before going back to normal, picking up his beer and taking a sip. "Tch. It's probably nothing. What idiot would go peeking in Fairy hills?"

Juvia nodded. "Juvia thought the same. It's a good thing Jet and Droy isn't here or else they would've had a cow."

He shrugged. "Shrimp could take care of herself." On the outside he was impassive, but on the inside he was a little nervous. He didn't even know that she was noticing him. Then again with the heat he was giving off, you would've been cold inside not to notice.

"Juvia thinks Gajeel-kun should guard Levy. She'll feel safer."

The iron dragon slayer snorted and stood up. "Can't. I have a mission. Maybe one of you should guard her." He moved away from her and went to the mission board. He snatched one at random, called Pantherlily over and they were gone.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

He was gone for 4 days and on each one of those days he ached for Levy like a dying man. Pantherlily suspected that something was wrong, but he didn't comment. As soon as they were back in town, they went to the guild where half of their member were there and the mission board empty. Most likely due to the fact that it was close to rent time.

"Welcome back Gajeel." Mira greeted him with a smile from behind the counter.

He grunted back at her, scanning the place for a blue haired shorty.

"She's not back yet." Mira told him sweetly.

He cursed himself inwardly at being caught by the resident matchmaker. "Who says I'm looking for anyone." He growled turning back to leave.

Pantherlily was at the bar, waiting for a drink he ordered. He looked like he wanted to stay.

He heard Mira's chuckled followed him out.

And there she was, coming out of thin air looking tired along with Lisanna. Apparently they were just coming back from a mission as well.

When Levy saw Gajeel, she instantly perked up. "Gajeel!" she exclaimed with a smile on her face.

He smirked. "Hey shrimp." He drunk in the sight of her, inspecting every little thing about her.

She blushed, feeling very hot from his survey.

"I know when I'm not needed." Lisanna commented with a wryly smile.

If it was possible, Levy's face got even redder.

The takeover mage winked at them before going inside.

"Let's walk." He said.

She widened her eyes in pleasant surprise before nodding. They started their track back to Fairyhills. "How was your mission?" she asked him.

"Fine." He grunted. "Just the regular beat up the stupid bandits that terrorize the town."

"But didn't you just come back today?" she asked looking at his dirty clothes.

"They hid really well." Was his answer. In reality he defeated them all in two days and the rest of the other two days he lingered avoid her, but that didn't work out to well.

She hummed. "I see. Well we had to defeat some stupid forest demon. It was annoying, but it paid really well."

He grunted.

It was silent for a while as they just enjoyed each other company. Even though it wasn't said, it was there underneath the words that they missed each other.

"Let's go on another mission together." Levy said.

He arched an eyebrow. "When?" He tried not to sound too eager. He been wanted to go on a mission with her for a while now. In fact that's how this whole mess started. He scowled inwardly.

"In two or three days. I'll be rested then and mission board should be filling back up by then."

He nodded, trying not to show how happy he was as they made it to Fairyhills.

"So… um thanks for walking me home." She said shuffling her feet.

"It's on the way to my house." He said. He watched as she debated with herself. Knowing exactly where this was going, he made her mind for her as he grabbed her and pulled he up ti his eye level.

She gasped, looking into his eyes with surprised.

He took her lips in a demanding kiss. He's been wanting to taste those lips since she first gave him that kiss on the check. She tasted sinfully sweet and something dark. It was a pleasant surprised.

She moaned into his mouth, opening her plump lips without prompting and he dove in. He battled with her tongue, wrapping his arms around her to keep her situated. She helped by wrapping her short legs around his waist and her arms around his neck as she got more into the kiss.

It was the hottest thing she ever experienced and was way better than any fantasy she had.

He grinded into her core, his hard on hitting that sweet spot that had her ripping her mouth from his on a groan. That didn't stop him from peppering her neck with kisses. "Fuck shorty. Did I ever tell you that you're hot?" he growled.

She wiggled on his dick, causing him to groan. "No, but I could get use to it." She murmured breathlessly.

His hands went down to her ass and grabbed each cheek, giving them a squeeze.

She squeaked cutely which had him smirking evilly. She couldn't believe that they were hot and heavy in the middle of the street. It should be embarrassing, but all she felt was heat, from him, from herself.

It was a cat call that rained on their parade.

They looked behind them to see Cana giving them a knowing smirk.

"Don't mind me. Continue." She called.

Cheeks red for a different reason, she wiggled free of his hands and he sat her down on her feet. Giving him a soft bye, she bolted to her apartment.

He watched her go with a disappointed sigh before glaring at the card mage.

Her smirk widened. "You're welcome."

He snorted, walking away.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Levy's face stayed red for the rest of the night. She still couldn't believe that Gajeel kissed her and right dab in the middle of the street too! Not that she minded. In fact she's been waiting for that for a while. And now she's horny. His kiss made her drenching wet.

When she realized that her panties were sticking to her, her cheeks heated and she hurried and took a very cold shower. Every time she thought about it, her body would heat like a furnace and her heart would jump start like a train. She was in trouble.

Big time.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

They continue like that for a week. He'll walk her home each night and then they kissed the brain cells out of each other. They didn't go further and it was driving both of them crazy. Levy wanted him to make a move already or she's going to take matters into her own hands and get release another way.

Gajeel on the other hand wanted to take it to the next level but he's plague by guilt. He was a pervert for waiting around her house and watching her as she took a bath. He could also forget that it happened and just get Levy under him, but that's a douche bag move. He's not one at least not to her.

So it was time to come clean.

Tomorrow.

For right now this was the last time he did this. It could be the last time he also saw her naked, for when he tells her he's been spying on her she'll never talk to him again. Or worst, get Titania on him. He shivered at that thought as he peeked inside her bathroom window. The light was on and steam was coming out.

He was a little late tonight, after he walked her home this time Pantherlily was with them so he only gave her a chaste kiss and then took the exceeds home. Of course he left 40 minutes later the cat gave him a suspicious look but didn't say anything. He suspect something, heck the whole guild suspect something, but it was none of their business.

He spotted the shrimp relaxing into steaming hot water, eyes closed. She was taking another long bath and with the sharp smell coming from the water she was using a raspberry bath salt. He was prepare to sit back, and relax along with her, but he was unprepared for the low moan that sounded between her lips.

He frowned. He couldn't have heard right, maybe he was imagining things. But she did it again and this time louder. Her head was laying against the ledge of the tub and her back was arched. Her knees were spread and if it wasn't for the bubbles he could've seen her center. But he could definitely smell it. Her desire was overpowering the bathing salts.

His whole body jumped to attention and he was hard as granite. "Fuck." He growled, teeth clenching as Levy let out another moan this one sounding like his name. This was too good to be true… sweet innocent Levy was masturbating and was thinking of him. What he would've give to join her and show her something better than that vibrator she was using.

But atlas he couldn't.

Not unless he wanted to get manned. One of her hands trailed up from her body and cupped one of her breasts, pinching and teasing the nipple. She placed one of her legs on the ledge, making her more open to feel the sensation. "Gajeel! Oh! Gajeel!" She moaned.

The sound moved through him and he let out an animalistic growl that was loudly enough that she could hear, but she wasn't paying any attention. It filled him with joy and satisfaction that she was thinking of him in her most intimate act, but at the same time it kinda pissed him off. Here he was hard as a rock and horny as hell while she was getting her release.

Not fair.

Watching her like a hawk he unfastened and unzipped his pants, his erection jutting out eagerly. He wrapped his hand around his cock, jerking off as he watched her pleasure herself. He hissed, his hand going to tip to base in lighting fast strokes. Despite the fact that he had stamina out of this world, he was about to come. Maybe because he's been hard for a while with not release.

She placed her other leg on the other ledge, moaning out loud for being wide open. "Gajeel! Gajeel! Gajeel!" she said his name over and over, one hand palming her breasts roughly and the other clenched tightly on her thigh. She was close, he could smell it sharpening. He breathed it in, the scent filling him.

"Yesss… Oh!" she moaned.

He growled. "Come for me Levy."

It was like she heard him as both of them came at the same time. He got shivers down his spine as he shot his load into the grass.

She called out his name and loudly that everyone in Fairy hills heard.

Hot damn that was hot. He never came that fast, including his first time, and that much. He felt dry. Letting out a small relaxed sigh, he fixed himself back into his pants before peeking back inside. He saw her laying her head against the tub ledge, eyes closed. She was the picture of satisfaction.

A small smile turned into a shitting grin. Suddenly, she snapped her eyes opened and sat up looking right at him. It was quiet, for seconds, but they felt like minutes as he sweated under her unreadable stare. Just when he couldn't take it anymore, she gave him a tiny smile.

"Would you like to join me Gajeel?"

**THE END!**

**Not continuing this. Plz review!**


End file.
